


Свитер Джеррарда

by Ampaseh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке <a href="http://sfs-rps.diary.ru/p175053670.htm">Т2-76</a>: <i>Джон Терри/Фрэнк Лэмпард, Джон обнаруживает в спальне Лэмпарда свитер Джеррарда.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Свитер Джеррарда

— Что это? — спросил Джон, поднимая свитер с кровати двумя пальцами, будто брезговал.  
— Свитер, — ответил Фрэнк. Он высоко ценил конкретные ответы на конкретные вопросы.  
— Вижу! — рявкнул Джон, закипая. — Я спрашиваю, _что_ это?  
Фрэнк вздохнул, приказывая себе набраться терпения.  
— Свитер, — повторил он.

Четверть часа спустя беседа заметно оживилась.  
— Я убью его! — орал Джон. — Его же свитером придушу! Ты доведешь меня, я сам на нем вздёрнусь, а потом тебя голыми руками прикончу!  
— Мы же уже говорили на эту тему, помнишь? — меланхолично отвечал Фрэнк. — Сначала меня — потом себя. Сначала меня. Потом себя!

«…», — непечатно подумал сидящий в шкафу Стивен Джеррард.

***

— Что это? — спросил Джон, поднимая с застеленной кровати небрежно брошенный, практически скомканный свитер. На Фрэнка это было совсем не похоже. — Не видел у тебя такого раньше.  
— А он не мой, — ответил Фрэнк загадочно.  
— А чей? — хлопнул глазами Джон.  
— Стивена.  
— Агента твоего? Ха-ха, свитер у мужика отжал, скоро последнюю рубашку снимешь! Ну ты и жлоб, Лэмпси!  
— Джеррарда, — уточнил Фрэнк. — И сам ты жлоб.  
— Джеррарда? — удивился Джон. — А откуда…  
Фрэнк вздохнул.  
— Это, — сказал он, объясняя, словно трехлетке, — свитер Джеррарда. На стуле — джинсы Джеррарда. Под кроватью — носки Джеррарда. А если порыться под подушками…  
— ТРУСЫ! — опередил его Джон, который умел соображать быстро. — Ха-ха-ха, не может быть, он что, голым от тебя ушел? Вот умора! Погоди, позвоню Эшу, расскажу хохму.

Фрэнк иногда любил по-жесткому. Но Джон намеков не понимал.

***

— Что это? — с подозрением спросил Джон, поднося кулак с зажатым в него свитером к носу Фрэнка. Тот сохранил нечитаемое выражение лица, но внутри слегка запаниковал.  
— Свитер, — сказал он, просто чтобы потянуть время.  
— Ага, — согласился Джон тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.  
— Клубный, — добавил Фрэнк, жалея, что так и не пошел на юридический.  
— А почему он красный и на нем фамилия Джеррарда? — громыхнул Джон.  
Адвокат или хавбек, Фрэнк всегда располагал универсальным аргументом в свою защиту.  
— Это еще Элен выбирала! — сказал он.  
— А, ну тогда о’кей, — мгновенно расслабился Джон, — тогда ладненько.

***

Испарина еще не выступила, но дыхание уже сбилось. Джон прервался на мгновение, наклонился к самому уху Фрэнка, к рубиновой от укусов мочке, и попросил:  
— Скажи, что ты пошутил.  
Фрэнк дернул плечом, даже не соизволив обернуться.  
— Скажи, — бессильно повторил Джон и снова начал двигаться, добавив еще пару раз в такт: — Скажи. Скажи мне.  
— Он правда заходил, — лениво, чуть не нараспев произнес Фрэнк, подавшись навстречу так резко и неожиданно, что Джон аж захлебнулся вдохом.  
— Ты врешь, — сказал он почти жалобно и схватился за спинку кровати, ускоряя темп. — Ну ты же врешь, Лэмпси.  
— И свитер свой оставил, — добавил Фрэнк, тоже начавший задыхаться.  
— Хватит. Хватит, ты с огнем играешь. Не шути так, не надо, ты…  
— Под кроватью посмотри.

Да, знаете ли. Иногда Фрэнк _любил_ по-жесткому.

***

Фрэнк рывком сел, тяжело дыша, и уставился в темноту. Глаза постепенно привыкали, различая знакомые очертания предметов: плазма на стене, столик для завтраков справа от кровати, его спальня, его дом, его жизнь, все хорошо, все хорошо…  
— Что… — сквозь сон пробормотал Джон, поерзал и, не открывая глаз, нашел его рукой. — Что, опять «Барселона»?  
— Нет, — хрипло ответил Фрэнк. — Свитер Джеррарда.  
Джон молча сгреб его под себя, практически уткнув в подмышку. Фрэнк хотел было сказать, что так слишком тесно и дышать, мягко говоря, затруднительно, но, открыв рот, только зевнул, а через минуту уже спал.

***

— Милая, ты не знаешь, где мой серый свитер? — крикнул Стивен, выходя на лестницу.  
— Темно-серый или светло-серый? — отозвалась Алекс откуда-то снизу.  
— Светло-серый.  
— Кардиган или пуловер? — уточнила она.  
— Что?  
— С воротником или без?  
— Ну, такой, да, — согласился он, почесав шею.

Алекс наконец-то появилась в поле зрения, по-утреннему красивая, свежая и в бигуди.

— Может, у Хаби оставил? — невинно предположила она.  
— Милая! — с обидой воскликнул Стив.  
— Ну, прости. — Она поднялась к нему, оставшись на пару ступенек ниже, и примирительно взяла его лицо в ладони. — Прости. Пошутила. Не подумала. Конечно, не у Хаби. Светло-серый, говоришь? Может, у Лэмпса в спальне забыл?

***

— Что это? — спросил Джон.  
— Свитер Джеррарда! — гордо ответил Фрэнк. — Настоящий, форменный, неношеный причем. Теперь все попробуем. Стамбульская ночь! — подмигнул он.  
— Карра отговаривает Стиви Джи переходить в «Челси», — вспомнил Джон.  
— Стивен прощается с Фернандо Торресом, — кивнул Фрэнк.  
— Вот я и говорю, — повторил Джон, хмуро косясь в сторону двери, — _что_ это?  
— Hola! — сказал Фернандо, осторожно улыбаясь. — Хэлло?  
— А как я, по-твоему, достал этот свитер? — фыркнул Лэмпс. — Неужели купил?

***

— Что это? — спросил Джон с порога спальни, опасно прищурившись. — Опять джеррардовский?  
— Нет, это мой, — ответил Фрэнк. Он уже лежал на кровати в расстегнутой рубашке, грудь и пресс его были гладкими и матово блестели, словно подернутые пленкой пота или масла. — Мой любимый, кстати. Хоть и из прошлогодней коллекции.  
— Вот как? — хмыкнул Джон, явно не поверив. — И откуда же он у тебя?  
— От Марка Джейкобса, — с придыханием сказал Фрэнк.  
— Я убью его! — прорычал Джон, одним движением выскользнул из джинсов и остался восхитительно обнаженным.

Марк Джейкобс рывком сел, тяжело дыша, и уставился в темноту. Лежащий рядом мужчина завозился и спросил:  
— Что такое, дорогой, плохой сон?  
— Хороший, — мечтательно ответил Марк. — Очень хороший. 


End file.
